A furry story
by Hakuba
Summary: What happens when Ephema finds a parcel at her door with an animal version of Elsword. What will happen next?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword**

**A new story, since i am about to finish I'll protect you. So anyway I got the idea of this story from Eltype and decided to make their adventures longer. Also the main character is the FF author. I have permission for usuing her as a character. So please enjoy the story.**

A furry story

Ephema sat on the couch staring at the little creature that was eating a small apple on the glass coffee table. It was night time and it was awkwardly quiet. The creature had dog like ears, but the rest of the body was human like except for the long furry tail. Ephema's long black hair covered her delicate face. She curiously watched the creature continue eating. It had mostly red fur with big cheeks and adorable eyes. It looked at Ephema with those small curious eyes.

"How did you get here?" Ephema asked in a small voice.

The creature brushed scratched its head with its hind legs. It then stopped and shrugged.

"I don't know..." the creature muttered.

Ephema jumped back in surprise. "You can talk?"

The creature nodded. "The name is Elsword. Can you tell me where I am?"

* * *

_Flashback._

_It was a normal day, a day which would have been normal, if it weren't for the parcel that came this morning. _

_Ephema opened the front door and saw the brown parcel in front of her. Slowly she went down in a crouch and opened the box. Inside was a creature she had never seen before. Gently, she grabbed it and picked it up by the scruff. It was still asleep as she held the creature with one arm above her. Suddenly the creature opened its eyes. In surprise Ephema suddenly let go of the creature, dropping it on the ground. The creature landed on its back and growled. _

_End of flashback_

* * *

"Elsword?" Ephema asked.

Elsword looked up towards her with his eyes, sparkling. "Can I have another apple?..."he asked softly.

Sighing, Ephema threw him another apple. Elsword caught it with his two front paws. He instantly began nibbling at it. Suddenly there was knock on the door. Ephema eyed Elsword suspiciously, before she walked to the door. She opened the door and there was another parcel in front of her.

"Again?" She muttered.

She bent down and picked it up, before bringing inside and towards Elsword. She kicked the door closed before resting the box on the ground.

"What's that?" Elsword asked.

Ephema shrugged. She opened the box revealing another similar creature to Elsword. But this time, it was purple instead of red. Ephema picked the creature up and held it in her arms.

"Hey….that's Aisha." Elsword said.

Elsword put his apple on the table and leapt onto Ephema's lap and stared at the female creature. He patted the Aisha on the head, waking her. Her eyes opened as she looked at both of them. Aisha rolled onto her stomach and stretched her back.

"God, that feels good. Where am I?"

"Aisha." Elsword said.

Aisha turned around and faced the red creature. "Elsword? When did you become adorable?"

Elsword shrugged. Both their furry tails were wagging playfully. Ephema could easily tell the relationship between both creatures. Ephema placed her left hand on Aisha's cheek and began to rub it. Aisha went on her hind legs and grabbed the hand with her small paws. "Stop that…it tickles."

Smiling evilly, Ephema placed her hand on both of their stomachs and scratched them. Elsword and Aisha rolled over laughing.

"Eph-Ephe-Ephema- st-st-stop." Elsword said between giggles.

Aisha just kept laughing over and over again. "That tickles."

Ephema finally stopped and the two creatures rest. Ephema had a peaceful smile as she stared at the two creatures.

"So, where are you from?" she asked Elsword.

Elsword was snoring away on her lap, and Aisha was dozed off just the same as Elsword.

"What?" Ephema shook both awake.

"Hmmm. What?" Elsword mumbled.

Aisha stretched and yawned. "Sorry. We have an automatic sleep function if we don't do anything for three seconds."

Ephema raised an eyebrow. "How?"

But the two creatures had already fallen asleep. Ephema sighed, as she felt her eyelids growing heavy. She smiled peacefully as she scratched both creatures behind their ears, before going to sleep.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that...so please review. :)**


End file.
